


Finding Understanding

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: Feelings [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)<br/>(Please read Feelings first)</p><p>Saito and Okita have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/gifts).



Finding Understanding

       It was a few weeks after the confession between Okita and Saito and the two were trying hard to act like nothing had happened between the two of them for fear of what the others would say.  Well not so much fear as apprehension.  After all who would say that Okita Souji and Saito Hajime were scared?  They were in the Shinsengumi.  They were never afraid.  
At the current moment the two men were in the courtyard one sitting, one standing as they watched the sun set on the horizon.

       “Ne, Hajime-Kun, what do you think the others would do if they found out about us?”

        Okita asked as the last rays of the sun tried to fight off the shadows that slowly took over it what it had already been cast out of its rays.

       “I do not know.  I personally do not wish to find out.”

       The other’s quiet, yet strong, voice replied as he cast a glance at the other from the corner of his eye.  The answer was met with silence.  This caused Saito to become curious.

       “Why do you ask?”

        Okita let out a short laugh, one that sounded off even to his own ears.

        “No reason really, I just wanted to know what your thoughts would be.  I mean-….”

        “I can tell you’re lying Souji.  What is bothering you?”

        Saito asked cutting the other off before he could continue his excuse.  Okita stared at the other in shocked silence.  Then he let out a sigh of surrender.

        “That night…  The one when we kissed… I felt as though someone had been watching us and I have no idea who it could have been.  Not only that, but it’s getting hard to keep this relationship secret when all I want to do is well….”  
Saito looked over at the other fully at the stop in the sentence, a look of question on his face at first before comprehension wiped it away and a small hint of barely noticeable pink took to his cheeks.

        “I have spoken to you about this before.”

         He muttered to the other, a slight sound of embarrassment clouding over the sternness in his voice.  Okita gave another short laugh.

         “Yeah I know.  I just can’t help it.”

         Saito let out a sigh at the other’s words before moving to sit next to him.

          “I do not believe we are ready to take that step considering the fact we have only started this relationship.  Give it time.  As for your feeling of someone having seen us, if that was the case then one would wonder why no one seems to act different towards us.”

        He commented as he placed his hand slightly over Okita’s in an unsure manner.  Okita let out a small snicker at the other’s uncharacteristic action.

        “Yeah, you’re right.”

        A month passed by quickly after that exchange and the Shinsengumi continued to squash minor squabbles in the streets as normal routine.  Things were going well for the couple.  They were able to find moments to themselves where they could enjoy each other’s company without the other members ever finding out. All of Okita’s worries were put to rest about the feeling they had been seen the first day the relationship was established and everything was going right. That is until the night a squabble took an unexpected turn.

       Saito stared in disbelief at the blood that covered his hand as he pulled it away from the place he had felt pain not a second before.  The man in front of him had fallen to his blade, not dead, but not conscious either, but apparently not soon enough for him to not be injured.  This was a shock to the other as a dizzy feeling shot through him and he felt himself fall to his knees.

        “Hajime-kun!”

        The sound of his name shot through the air as he saw someone approach him at a fast pace.  Then darkness danced across his vision and covered who it was in shadows.

        “He was lucky.  Any closer to his stomach and he would have died.”

        “This is Saito we’re talking about!  How could this have happened?”

         “Well he has become somewhat lenient.  It’s not a bad thing, but he usually doesn’t let his actions become sloppy because of his thoughts on a situation.”

        “Shut up!  Stop talking about him like he isn’t in the room.”

        These were the first things Saito was greeted with as his awareness began to return to him as well as his shock.

        “Shhh, he’s waking up.”

        The voices stopped as Saito forced his eyes opened to see who all had been speaking.  There in the room he was in was Kondo, Hijikata, Yamazaki, and Saito each looking at him with a different look in their eyes.  Yamazaki then stared to move as he immediately started to question him about how he was feeling and checking his vitals.  Saito answered each one still keeping his eyes on the others in the room.

        “How long was I out for?”

        He asked after Yamazaki had finished and was now exiting the room telling the others that he needed to rest and that they shouldn’t stay for very long.  The remaining three shared a look.

       “A day, you’re lucky.  Your injury could have been worse if-….”

        Hijikata began only to be cut off by Saito holding up a hand.

       “Yes, I heard.”

        “Do you know what happened?”

        Kondo picked up after Saito had finished his interruption.

        “I made a careless mistake.  It will not happen again.  Will you leave now?  I would like have time to think over my actions and rest.”

         Saito answered trying to speed things up so that he could deal with Okita who looked about ready to start shouting at him.  Kondo and Hijikata shared a surprised (or how shocked in the case of Hijikata) look before they nodded and left the room.  As expected, Okita did not leave with them.

        “You had me worried.”

         Saito heard the other mutter though the look that the other was wearing did not match the quiet words.

       “As I said, I made a careless mistake and it will not happen again.”

        “That’s not good enough Hajime!  You never get injured on the job!  This was something that was never supposed to happen!”

        Okita shouted angrily glaring at Saito with such force that the air may as well have frozen over.  Saito stared at the other, one eyebrow raised.

        “I am only human.”

         He said simply before his eyes widened as he felt himself be pushed backwards and he found Okita staring down at him from above.

          “I know that!  Don’t think I don’t know that!  I’m a monster Hajime!  A monster that has the knowledge and skin of a human, but still a monster none-the-less!  I know that humans can get hurt!  I just don’t want to see YOU hurt!”

        Saito stared at the other above him in silence watching at the man’s face twisted with emotion, unshed tears gracing the sides of his eyes, unshed.  Sighing softly he reached up and pulled the other down to him, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.  

        Okita made a startled motion at the sudden action but immediately took control, his lips crushing the others with every emotion he had running through him.  When the kiss broke for air, the two stared at each other in silence until Okita finally realized that the position they were in was putting pressure on Saito’s wound.  Almost as quickly as he had forced it he began to try and break away from it only to be held in place by Saito who looked at him with a look that he had never seen on the other before.

        “Hajime, I’m going to hurt you if we stay like this.”

        Okita stated calmly.

        “I trust you not to.  There is a small part of me that understands how you have felt.  When I was injured you do not know of the thoughts that went through my mind.  I do not wish for those thoughts to haunt me again.  There is also a certain part of me that has wished for the same thing you have.  If you are gentle, it should not jostle my wound and it should not hurt me.”

        Was the reply to those words, which caused Okita to feel the small amount of restraint he had been fighting to keep break.

         “You won’t regret this?  This isn’t just because you suddenly felt like being out of character?”

         “No, it is not Souji.”

         That was all that was needed in order for Okita to give into the broken restraint and pull the other up to him in a hard, passionate kiss that caused the other to let out an uncharacteristic moan.  Hands moved to meet skin that was hidden under clothes until said clothes began to fall away in a flurry of motion that was slow and sweet though still hard and passionate.  As the last of the cloth between the two fell away Okita paused to look at the other and trace the bandage that covered the wound the other had received.

         “One last chance to back out of this Hajime.”

         He stated, his voice ragged with panting.  The other stared back at him, his chest rising and falling just as rapidly as the one on top of him.

        “I will not take it.”

         He answered.  That’s all it took before he felt Okita begin to prepare him.  Sounds of passion soon followed at the two became one.  Gasps of surprise and moans of pleasure leaving one, while sounds of pleasure and calls of the others name left the other.  Both feeling as though something that had been missing had been found as they rose and fell with one another.

         The next morning the two would be met with many red faces and shocked and curious side glances.  But that would be tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hakuouki does not belong to me, it belongs to Idea Factory
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! Not sure how this turned out, but okay. Sorry for any OOCness you see. Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process.


End file.
